Many manufactures provide enhanced peripheral devices for mounting on small fire-arms such as pistols. The enhanced peripheral devices may include reflex sights, telescopic sights, electro-optical sights, night vision sights, cameras, laser pointers, flash lights (illuminators) and other devices. Typically special tools and actions are required to remove the simple rear sight of the fire arm and mount the enhanced peripheral device instead, for example machining (drilling thread holes) on the top of the small fire-arm. The tools may include a drill, a hammer and punch and/or a universal sight pushing/installation tool (e.g. U.S.I.T by Meprolight LTD), which is designed to enable removal of the simple rear sight from the dovetail slot and forcefully insert the enhanced sight onto the firearm. Some sights/devices might require use of a larger tool since they are too big to be installed by the universal sight installation tool. Additionally, the sights/devices must be installed carefully to prevent damaging the sight by the use of excessive force on the sight/device.
Sight installation is not an instantaneous snap in place process but rather needs to be performed with the correct tools slowly with due care. In many cases it must be performed in a workshop by a qualified gunsmith since the original sight might be stuck or corroded and the new sight might be susceptible to damage from a strong impact. Accordingly, a user cannot quickly exchange peripheral devices, for example install a reflex sight for day use and then quickly swap to a night vision sight for night use. Likewise it is complicated to quickly exchange sights for demonstration purposes, rather it is simpler to demonstrate with multiple fire-arms each with a different sight installed. Likewise, if an installed device malfunctions the fire arm may be unusable until it is taken back to the workshop and the faulty device is removed and replaced with the original sight or with a functional replacement sight.